


"Soulmates of Winter Season"

by LonerWolf6



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Heartbreaking, Hurt Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Idiots in Love, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Older Man/Younger Man, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Nicholas St. North, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Nicholas St. North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonerWolf6/pseuds/LonerWolf6
Summary: There are soulmates au in "Rise Of Guardians Movie"Jack Frost and North (Santa Claus) have each other's soul marks ever since they became holidays & season’s spirits.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 3





	"Soulmates of Winter Season"

**_"Soulmates of Winter Seaso_ ** **_n"_ **

* * *

Ice starts cracking in the frozen lake during the winter season. 

Jack blinks, seeing the full moon as he rises up from the frozen lake that he drowned in long ago.

He was standing on the frozen lake, a few feet away from the hole within the frozen lake where he was rising up from. 

Jack gasped as he looked down at his body which felt so very cold and pale in color too. Then he gulps before notice a staff a few feet away from his bare feet. He bends down to grab it, right away feeling a connection to it from his freeze heart which is inside of his chest. But he also felt a tingle on his left wrist. So he looking down at his wrist and seeing a Christmas tree picture on it,

Jack looked confused as he wondered why he had a tattoo on his wrist since he got a feeling that it wasn't on there before.

But he shrugs it off as he would think more about it later. As he is more interested in his staff which he plays around with for fun before flying off to a nearby village.

**_Three hundred years later_ **

* * *

Jack flew down in Jamie's backyard as he just came back from the North pole where he tries to break into Santa's workshop again but Phil and others yetis stopped him once again. He sighs to himself sadly that he doesn't get to talk with North. 

He doesn’t know why he keeps trying since he knows that North is his soulmate, staring down at his left wrist. Even though he did talk to North a few times for a few seconds. But North always rushing off as he is quite busy since he delivering presents for all children in the world and said

  
**_"Not now, Child, Can't you see I am busy."_ **

  
**_"Stop breaking into my workshop"_ **

  
**_"Merry Christmas!"_ **

  
**_"You will be on the naughty list if you keep this up."_**  
"

Jack shook his head off as if trying to not get lost in those sad memories he has with North. He flies after Jamie to start a snowball fight with his friends and him.

**_Later during Nighttime_ **

* * *

Jack struggles in the sack that he is in after being toss into it by kangaroo, Bunnymund, and the yetis. He tried to get out but everything around him included the air itself suddenly spinning around as he was tossed into a portal.

Finally, Jack sees an opening from his sack prison and he immediately crawls out and stands up. He notices that he is in North's workshop. But before he could look around, he was ambushed by Sandy (Sandman), Tooth (Tooth fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), and finally... 

**_North (Santa Claus)_ **

Jack was confused about why he is here and asked that he, Jack Frost, must have done something bad enough that gathered the guardians' attention to him. 

But right away, he felt so enraged and disbelief right now as he heard that he is a new guardian and was chosen by Manny the moon who also by the way has never talked to him in years and has talked to the guardians instead of him...

Jack glaring at the guardians before shouting at them loudly that he is not a guardian or don't want to be which kangaroo said that he agrees with him, he noticed after using his staff to use wind around him to blow them away to get their attention on him and also stop that little celebrating party they are about to have for him.

Jack is also glaring at North the most than the other guardians since North doesn't see or care that Jack doesn't want to be a guardian. 

**_Which hurt him a lot..._ **

Because all this time, he was trying to get North's attention after three hundred years of being lonely and this was what got his attention.

Jack Frost who is his soulmate, becoming a guardian which he doesn't want at all... _Got North's attention on him._

Sometimes he wonders if North doesn't know that they are soulmates or seen enough from his point of view, don't care about it at all, and seem to be in a relationship with Tooth who is always floating next to and touching him ever since he got here...

Jack sighs deeply before arguing back with them that he is not the kind of person to be chosen as a guardian that they seem to be looking for, forgetting his hurtful feelings in his ice heart until North pulled him away from the group to walk toward his private room where he works alone, away from elves and yetis.

**_Taking place in North's private room._ **

* * *

Jack gulps while holding his hand to his heart as he is suddenly being pushed into North's private room. His eyes went wide and his pale cheeks became so dark blue as North put his huge hands on his shoulders and was face to face with North very closely.

North asks him right away about what is his center which got Jack confused about it since he doesn't know what North is talking about.

He looked up to North's face after looking over the nesting doll that was given to him by North who wanted him to figure out what his center was with it so he could give some understanding examples to Jack.

Then there were a few seconds of silence which Jack spoke up to break it.

"Uhh, North? Can I ask you a quick question?" Jack said while nervous looking up at him.

"Why Sure, Jack! I can answer all of the questions you might have for me!" North joyfully shouted at him with a huge smile on his face and twinkle in those wonder blue eyes.

"W-Well my question is.. Do you have a soul mark? I am really curious since I have never seen any guardians or other seasons’ spirits have them, per said... Hope this is not a personal question... But we both do know that it really is though.." Jack gulps before rubbing the back of his head while talking to North.

North had a strange expression on his face and was about to open his mouth to answer Jack's question.

Suddenly Bunnymund burst through the door, interrupting them by telling them that there is trouble at Tooth's Palace.

_**At Tooth’s Palace** _

* * *

After trying to pick a battle with Pitch who right away left the scene with all of but one of Tooth's fairies and tooth memories' box. 

Jack looked at Tooth with surprise and disbelief on his face as he suddenly knew that he used to have a home with a family before he became Jack Frost that he is today.

He starts floating up and down and does some loop in the air before saying that they need to get those tooth memory boxes back but they don’t know where Pitch’s lair is though.

Then he blinks at North in surprise since North starts shouting excitedly and waving his swords in the air as he got an idea about helping tooth with her job to keep herself believed in as her fairies got taken by Pitch. 

_**“North...** _

_**Even though you are being an idiot to me lots of times...** _

_**You are still attractive to me when you have that spark in your blue wonder eyes as you get an idea to help people”** _

  
Jack thought to himself while smiling at the scene in front of him, North explaining his idea to Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund which is collecting childrens’ teeth themselves.

**_Back at the North Pole_ **

* * *

Jack staring out of the frozen window to watching the snow coming down while feeling super depressed as remembering the events that took place tonight. He remembered everyone took a break at Jamie’s house where they have woken Jamie up who saw all of the guardians but Jack... 

Jack then remembered what happened next, Sandy was going to knock Jamie out to put him to sleep but he decided to pull a prank on Bunnymund by turning on Jamie's alarm clock to wake up Jamie's bloodhound dog to attack Bunnymund. They were running around Jamie's room which caused Sandy to put the bloodhound asleep with his sleepy sand but he got everyone to sleep instead of Jack and himself.

_Then everything went so fast, Jack noticed Pitch's nightmares creature out of the window, and Sandy and Jack followed it to find Pitch..._

_Suddenly Sandy died by one big killing blow through his body shot by Pitch. Jack trying to save Sandy but it wasn't enough..._

_He was using all of his power that he didn't know that he had to attack Pitch to save Sandy but again, it wasn't enough…_

_Then Jack falling down from the sky as being super tired from using lots of energy. He lands into North's beefy arms as North catches Jack since for "some reason" sleepy Bunnymund is driving the sleigh to save Jack. Tooth standing next to Bunnymund while crying, watching Sandy die in front of her, and feeling so helpless right now._

_All of the guardians staring out into the cold night as their best friend just died tonight, heading back to North's workshop to take some time to do some thinking before making a plan to take down Pitch..._

_Rest of the sleigh ride, unknowingly to everyone, Jack is still in North beefy arms which felt so comfortable and warm to him for the first time in a long time ever since he came out of the frozen lake..._

Anyway, Jack shook his head before freezing in place as felt North's big warm hand land on his shoulder. He looks up to see North smiled sadly down at him as if understands what he is going through. Jack turns his face back to the window as not facing North while ignoring North who is telling him something important right now. But he honestly doesn't care because North deserves it since he ignored Jack who needs him, many times.

Jack doesn't need North to comfort him. Not this time because before this night, he would take it. But Sandy just died in front of him and he felt it was his fault, don't deserve anything nice...

Suddenly, Bunnymund shouting excitedly about how they can turn this thing around which got Jack and North's attention. He starts talking about they can still get children to believe them and beat Pitch by helping him with his holiday, Easter.

_Once again, everyone didn't notice North's warm big hand still on Jack's shoulder._

**_Later at the park_ **

* * *

Later on when Jack arrived back from dropping James's sister home and went into Pitch's lair and got tricked by Pitch, to see Easter being ruined.

He sees a kid running through Bunnymund like he is not there in the first place since no one believes in him anymore.

Jack slowly walked up to Bunnymund to comfort him, saying "Hey Kangaroo, it is alright.." He noticed North and Tooth who standing aside sadly while watching them.

But Bunnymund is not taking it by shouting at Jack loudly. "Like where were you, Mate!? What was so important that kept you away from being here, huh!"

Bunnymund finally noticed Tooth's memory box in Jack's hand which must be his and got so angry at Jack as jumping to the wrong conclusion. "Mate, where did you get that? Oh no, you are betraying us, huh! Well, I hope it is worth it!"

North and Tooth noticed what Bunnymund is talking about as seeing Jack's memory tooth box in Jack's hand. They staring at Jack sadly and are being super disappointing in him too. 

Jack is trying to explain to them what just happened but Bunnymund won't listen to a single word from him. 

"Get out of here or else I will beat you up until you wish you actually died and Sandy would still be here if it wasn't for you!" Bunnymund shouting at Jack with mean words and feral looks in his eyes too.

Jack felt heartbroken even though it was frozen as seeing Bunnymund glaring him down, Tooth looking away from him as if she couldn't stand him being here and North...

North just stood there and did or said nothing to Jack at all... But he did give Jack his disappointment he had for him though his blue dull eyes looking down at him.

Jack just can't take it anymore before suddenly flying far away from here quickly.

_North closes his eyes and he can listen to Jack’s sobbing sounds as if he is still here with them even though Jack is long gone._

  
**_ A few hours later at Jamie’s House _ **

* * *

Jack runs out of Jamie’s house with Jamie behind him, seeing North’s sleigh crashing onto the street. He seeing Tooth get out of the sleigh while holding North up who looks very weak and old that he should be if not being a holiday spirit.

“North, are you alright?” Jack questions North who looks surprised to see Jack is here with the last believer. 

“I am alright, lad. My back isn’t what it isn’t to be.” North winks at Jack while trying to make a joke even though he is in pain.

Jack stares at him worrying before notice someone is not here with them. He asked them a question. “Say, where is the Kangaroo?”

North and Tooth turn to face each other as if they should tell Jack about what happened to Bunnymund...

But before one of them opens their mouth to answer Jack’s question. A small grey bunny jumped out of North’s sleigh and it was… _Bunnymund._

Bunnymund looks up to see Jack is here with them. He was about to speak up in anger but Jack quickly explained why he was here. “I am here to see the last believer like you guys are. And I help Jamie to keep believing in you guys when he is about to give up.”

The guardians looking at him confused about who Jamie is before they notice the little brown hair boy they meet another day, standing next to Jack and staring at them. Then they realized that this boy, Jamie is the last believer. 

Jamie watching his heroes talking to each other quietly before spoken up. “Wow, it is nice to see you guys, again. And yeah, Jack is telling the truth.”

Then the Guardians start realizing how very wrong they were of believing Jack is a bad person and who is working for Pitch which he is not.

Before they can keep talking, there are booms sounds coming up in the sky above them which they look up to see Pitch is coming in on them with his nightmares creature army.

They start running away from him to protect Jamies who is in Jack’s arms to be carried away safely. 

They will talk more about this later.

**_Finally, everything is over_ **

* * *

Jack looking out of North’s sleigh to wave goodbye to Jamie and his friends as North’s sleigh flying up into the air. He can’t believe that they have beaten Pitch and his army. He also really can’t believe that during the battle, Sandy came back to life and who is sitting next to him in the Sleigh. But the most unbelievable thing of all is becoming a guardian which he hated from the beginning of all this. 

Jack Frost, now a guardian watching the rest of the guardians are talking to each other in the sleigh before finally catching his soulmate/North’s eyes who is watching him. North smiled faintly at him before going back to focusing on flying his sleigh back to the north pole.

Jack sighs to himself before looking out of the sleigh as finally remembers that his soulmate is right here with him, who finally gives him some attention. He hopes when North finds out they are soulmates, he better make it up to him since he causes lots of issues between them.

“North, old buddy. You better hope I give you another chance when we start talking about us being soulmates. Because I am done giving you many chances for this. I will be making you work very hard for it. If you want to make this work since I have been making this thing between us work for three hundred years, old man. Three hundred years.”

Jack then sighs once more before quickly faking a smile at Sandy who heard him sigh a few times, to show him that he is alright, he's just tired. Sandy gave him a disbelieving look before going back to talking to Bunnymund and Tooth silent. 

Jack keeps faking a smile until Sandy looks away, dropping it into a frown before looking up to see North throw up one of his snowglobes to open up a portal to take them back to his workshop.

North’s Sleigh went through it and they are now in North’s workshop. 

Jack follows the guardians to get out of the sleigh and into the hallway. North leading the group through the hallway to somewhere, saying. “Alright then! I will be leading you all to your rooms that I have for you to rest because I think we should have a guardian meeting tomorrow morning to talk over the events. I know you all want to go back to your home but I think it is important, eh?”

Bunnymund and Tooth want to argue about but they are really tired even if they are spirits so they agree with North.

Sandy is just standing in the hallway sleeping, he is already up ahead of them.

Jack just tiredly nodded at him while holding onto his staff to hold himself up.

North smiles wide at them as if he is not tired at all before leading them to their rooms. Then he saving Jack for the last because he wants to talk to him about something for a minute or so.

“Jack, There something I need to talk to you about..” North said while looking down at Jack as they are in front of Jack’s room.

Jack sighed to himself before turn around to facing North with a tired grin on his face, saying “Can we just talk tomorrow during the meeting, North?”

“Jack, this is really important. Listen to me.” North said while looking down into Jack’s eyes, pleas him.

“North..” Jack sigh. But his eyes went wide as seeing North reaching down to his wrist as about to pull back his sleeve to show Jack his wrist which makes his frozen heart pounding in fear and excitement.  
“Uhh, North. You know what? It is getting late. I am going to bed right now. Night North!” Jack quickly said to North who look sad at what Jack just said. But before he can convince Jack to stay longer to talk to him. Jack quickly opening his room’s door and entering the room and closing the door behind him. He sighs in relief as hearing North walking away from his door after few moments.

_**“Sigh...** _

_**Really North?** _

_**Now you want to talk about it?** _

_**When did you find out that we are soulmates?** _

_**Did you ever know that we are soulmates in all of those three hundred long years?”** _

Jack thought to himself before went to sleep in the guest’s bed and he slept in it okay since he used to sleep in the trees for three hundred years or so.

That night, Jack starting to dreaming a good dream that he never had in his spirit life ever since he became Jack Frost. It was about warm hugs and good memories that he recently experiences from being with North and the guardians.

_**To be Continue...** _

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story soon as I can. And I will also be updating my other stories soon too.


End file.
